The present invention relates to a mechanism for positioning the light-receiving end of an optical conductor cable onto the focal position of a lens preferably employed in the case of focusing the sun's rays by use of a lens and guiding the same into an optical conductor cable.
The present applicant has previously proposed in various ways a sun ray collecting device in which the sun's rays are focused by a lens, guided into an optical conductor, and then transmitted through the optical conductor onto an optional desired place for use in illumination or for other like purposes. Furthermore, the present applicant has also proposed that the afore-mentioned sun ray collecting device be accommodated in a transparent capsule in order to protect the lens from wind, rain, dust etc.
The sun ray collecting device previously proposed by the present applicant has a cylindrical foundation, a dome-shaped head portion made of a transparent substance, and a capsule for use in the sun ray collecting device consisting of a foundation and a head portion. When the device is being employed, the sun ray collecting device is accommodated inside the capsule. The sun ray collecting device comprises, for instance, a large number of lenses, a large number of lens-holding apparatuses provided for the respective lenses, and a large number of optical fibers or an optical conductor cable having a light-receiving end placed at the focal position of the lens.
The sun's rays focused by the lenses are guided into the optical conductor cable and transmitted through it onto an optional desired place.